


Forever Golden

by SuperPotterWhoLock367



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, I'll see you in Valhalla, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This went from bad to worse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterWhoLock367/pseuds/SuperPotterWhoLock367
Summary: True friends will never leave you. True friends will always support you. True friends may become more than friends.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Forever Golden

It was 11 pm when the pounding on the door roused Harry. He stood from the couch, drawing his wand out of an unbreakable habit as he crossed to the hall. He checked the muggle camera installed and saw Ron standing on his porch, looking pale and lost. Muggle cameras could see through glamour and polyjuice, so he immediately knew it was his best mate. He tugged the handle open and stood in the doorway, questioning the man hunched there. 

“First spell you tried to show me?” 

The man let out a humourless laugh, recognising the others question for what it was. 

“Sunshine, mellow, butter yellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” 

Harry stood aside and let the rain-soaked man stumble in, supporting him to his couch and drying him with a flick of his wand. He recognised shock and sat next to his best mate, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he summoned hot cocoa from the open-plan kitchen. When Ron melted slightly into his chest, he couldn’t help the warmth blossoming across his chest but quickly squashed it. Ron had Lavender, had since Hogwarts re-opened, he shouldn’t feel this way. 

“She’s gone.” 

Harry started. What? It must have shown on his face for Ron pulled back to look at him. The fire suddenly turned green and Hermione’s voice ripped from it, tearful. 

“Can I come through? Something- something awful has happened.” 

Harry puzzled but called out an agreement. He caught a glimpse of... Fear? On Rons face before Hermione stumbled through the flames and straight to his other side, curling into him while she sobbed. Ron immediately stood and crouched on her other side, another arm curled around her back as the wails were torn from her. The boys provided comfort to her and each other, all feeling the same deep hurt on their chest. Harry’s hand loosely wrapped around Ron’s wrist, the contact soothing and flowing over the trio, relaxing and comforting. 

Maybe 5 minutes, maybe 5 hours later and the three separated, all remaining in contact with each other, each scared to speak. Finally, Harry disentangled himself and stretched, picking up Ron’s old cocoa and stepping through into the kitchen, the others following. He put the kettle on and started preparing three mugs, hands busy in the silence. Ron spoke. 

“Lavender is pregnant.” 

Harry’s hands stilled. This was good right? So why had he...? 

“With someone else’s baby.” Oh. 

Hermione shuffled under Ron’s arms as he teared up, her joining him in the hurt mess. 

“Cormack, he, he knocked her up.” Ohhh. 

Harry poured the water into the mugs and stirred, then levitated them through, the others stumbling after, to sink onto the couch. They sunk into each other and silence. Harry was lost in thought. The fire was flickering across his chest, mildly uncomfortable, like it was building and brewing, the same fire which he had felt in the compartment with the two of them all those years ago. 

He rubbed at his chest and excused himself, slipping up to his room to grab another blanket. He journeyed silently down the stairs only to stop in the doorway in shock, Hermione and Ron were kissing, a soft golden light building and darting, tendrils entwining. He was witnessing a soulbond between his two best friends. 

He darted silently stood at the bottom of the stairs and breathed, crushing the feelings down, then loudly walked back from the stairs. He deposited the blankets on the sofa with a smile, then sat on the floor leaning back and shutting his eyes, giving privacy to the two above. 

He wasn’t expecting hands on his shoulders, or someone leaning down, of the kiss, pressed to the corner of his mouth on either side. He melted into the touch, accepting the offer of soft lips against his own, and the fire in his chest burst and grew, flames roaring higher as a different set of lips crushed against his. A burning erupted in his wrist before cooling. 

He opened his eyes to see his friends gaping at their right wrists as he raised his own to inspect it. Three golden triangles overlapped, no starting or endpoint. He looked at his soul mates, then hoisted himself up on the couch next to Ron, Hermione curling into their lap as they smiled. The flames in his fireplace rose higher as the magic settled into the bonded.

**Author's Note:**

> This a pairing I've always loved! Please let me know if there is anything I need to change, it's my first fic!


End file.
